


My Almost Lover

by BabyDracky



Category: Arthurian Mythology, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-05
Updated: 2012-07-05
Packaged: 2017-11-09 05:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyDracky/pseuds/BabyDracky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin wished he could be the one for Arthur.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Almost Lover

**Author's Note:**

> English isn't my mother tongue.
> 
> Written for My_Muffin @ LJ

Goodbye my almost Lover  
Goodbye my hopeless Dream

I wish I can bid you my farewell  
But I never will  
And you know that, you, my blond Angel,  
You, my smiling Demon.

I wish you won’t haunt my nightmares  
But you always made them sweeter than honey  
Only you, you, my Salvation  
You, the Fall of me.

I wish I am the dove to warm up your bed  
But I never will  
I am the crow who spilled out blood on battlefields for the King of the kings, for  
You, the Master of my soul.

I wish I am the one to look after your peaceful sleeping form  
But I never will  
The one who will song crimson lullabies to you  
You, the never forgotten, the forever Magnificent

I wish I am not the one waiting for you  
But you always have that smile for me, my Sun, my Soul  
The powerful Demon who fell for the gentle Light  
You, the other side of the coin

I wish I am not the one waiting for you  
But I’ll always be, Merlin,  
The one who will stand alone waiting for the One King to rise anew, waiting for  
You, my Arthur.


End file.
